Puke Rainbows
by patrikamikaze
Summary: Alex tells Kara that Maggie and her have gone one step further in their relationship. / English is not my first language (I'm from Spain) Feel free to report any mistakes, but I hope you like the story anyway.


Kara had been looking for Alex for half an hour when it came to her mind that her sister might be at the Green Room. Alex did not usually go there without her, but she was not in any other room she had looked at and it was either the bathrooms or the Green Room, so she went there and left the bathrooms as a final option.

"Alex?" She asked, slowly walking into the room. Her sister did not answer back, even though Kara has seen her lying back in the middle of the ring. "Alex, are you ok?" She asked again, approaching her slowly.

She saw Alex smiling and she relaxed a little before sitting right next to her on the floor.

"Hey" She whispered while she touched Alex's arm, trying not to scare her.

"Hey" Alex said back. "I didn't hear you come in, sorry". Kara frowned. "What's up?"

"I've been looking for you for forty minutes and you were here, just lying on your back and smiling like an idiot. What's up with you?" She asked, a little bit worried.

"Nothing… I… I was just thinking"

"About what? Potstickers? I usually smile like that when I think about potstickers, so… I get it, I think" Alex smiled and sat back, facing Kara.

"You know I love you, right?" She asked, hugging her.

"Oh, Rao… Alex, what's going on with you?"

"Is about Maggie and I'm not sure you want to know anything except that I'm very happy" She said, winking at her.

It took a moment for Kara to realize what her sister was talking about.

"GROSS, ALEX! DID YOU SLEEP WITH MAGGIE?!" Alex lay down again, laughing at her sister's reaction.

"I told you, you don't wanna know" She said with a shrug.

"But I want to… I mean, not with details but… you are happy so I guess it was fine?"

"You are babbling and red as a tomato, so just tell me what you want to know and I'll spare you the rest" Kara thought about what she wanted to know before asking. She did not want to hear anything too sexual about her big sister.

"Did you two talk about it first or it just came up?"

"We talk about it a couple of times and she knew about my intimacy issue almost from the beginning… She was being very understanding until I felt I was ready and I told her and… I guess she couldn't wait any longer because she jumped over me and…"

"STOP RIGHT THERE! Too many information, Alexandra Danvers". Kara yelled, holding up a hand and shaking her head.

Alex laughed again and Kara could not help herself and joined her.

"No. This is serious" She said after a while, stopping laughing. "Did she respect you?"

Alex also tried to get serious before responding. "She was perfect, Kara" She said, letting out a small sigh that made her sister laugh again. "She was kind. She asked me if I was ok before taking any further steps… I don't know what to say. I know all you're hearing right now is that your sister had sex last night but I'm trying to make you understand that I've never felt this way before"

"I get it, Alex" Kara said, touching her sister's arm with affection. "All I have to do is look at you to know that you are extremely happy and I know it's not only because you slept with Maggie" Alex put her hand on Kara's before she continued talking. "I love you and I'm happy that you found a person that makes you feel that way"

"I love you too, Kara" She said back, almost crying.

"And God… you are soooo in love with Maggie that I think I could puke rainbows right now"

"Oh, I thought you just puked rainbows when Lena Luthor was around…" Alex said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Whaaaat?" Kara yelled, shaking her head repeatedly.

"C'mon, Kara. Your crush on her is the size of Krypton" Her sister insisted, smiling.

"WHAAAAT?" She yelled again, higher.

"You can deny it all you want, but I know you" She said, getting up and ending the conversation.

She did not want to embarrass her sister. If Kara was not ready to talk to her, she would not insist.

"I told Kara" She said as the door was opened.

"You told your little sister that we had sex?" Maggie asked, backing off the door to let her in.

"I don't think those were my words" Alex answered, giving her a quick peck. "She caught me at the Green Room smiling like an idiot, so it was either telling her or letting her think that I hit myself while training"

"Ohhh, you were smiling thinking about last night?" She teased her, tilting her head.

"I was remembering when you hit your head with my knee..."

"So, just to make it clear... I hit my head trying to make you come and you laugh at me?" Maggie pouted again and Alex came up to her, putting her hands on her waist.

"Don't talk like that" She asked, brushing her hips with her fingers.  
"Why? You don't like me talking dirty?" Maggie joked.

When Alex turns around with her head down, Maggie realize that she is being an asshole.

"Alex, I'm sorry" She apologized, grabbing her arm to face her again. "I was just teasing you, but I didn't mean to upset you" Alex raised her chin to look at her. "I know it was important for you but you should know that it meant the world to me" She shake her head before trying to explain herself better. "I mean… It was your first time with a woman but it was also the first time I made love to a woman. I have had sex before, of course, but last night was the first time that I felt love while loving another person" She stopped talking and swallows, nervously. "Alex, until last night I thought I had felt the right thing with other people. But now I know I was wrong" Alex smiles softly as Maggie starts blushing.

"You getting soft on me, Swayer?" She said, smiling widely.

"Since the moment I met you, Danvers" Maggie answers, kissing her right after. "And, you know? I think there's some space for another bump in my forehead…"

"We should fix that immediately, don't you think?" Alex said, pushing her towards the room.


End file.
